


New Bond Mates

by majesticduxk



Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Kuroo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Beta Kozume Kenma, Bonding, Bonding Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom!Bokuto, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Angst, Neglectful Parents, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega!Bokuto, Omega!Oikawa, Omega/Omega sex, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Terrible Parents, Top Oikawa Tooru, beta!Akaashi - Freeform, beta!kenma, consent issues due to omega verse, d/s dyanmics (mild), heat sickness, slick, top!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Although he’s suppressed up to the eyeballs, Bokuto goes into his first heat. The pluses? His parents aren’t there, so his dad won’t kill him. The cons? He doesn’t know how to be an omega, so what the fuck does he do?He gains a pack.(this is a fairly terrible summary, so maybe: Bo is unexpectedly an omega, and needs a lot of help. He needs a pack, and luckily omega Oikawa is there to make this happen)???
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040814
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	New Bond Mates

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: there’s not enough A/B/O, and also definitely not enough omega!Bokuto, and also not enough Oikawa/Bokuto. So here I am, fulfilling a need

Fanning himself, Bokuto looked across the court. He’d been out of sorts and missing balls and had stomped off. No one was paying much attention to him, figuring he was just in an emo mood, but it wasn’t that at all. He just didn’t feel right. Yeah, he felt down, but not like when he fucked something up. He just felt… wrong. Completely wrong. His skin was too tight, his head hurt, and his body felt heavy like lead. In fact, he felt so bad he didn’t even get mad at himself when he missed a spike since his body just wouldn’t move. 

“Bokuto-san.”

Jumping out of his skin, Bokuto turned a strained smile on Akaashi. 

“Don’t creep up on me like that! Could give me a heart attack, then where would the team be, without an ace?”

“Probably better off than we are now. How do you expect us to win this practice match if you won’t go near the ball?” Akaashi’s tone was dry, and the team around him flinched. What the hell? Akaashi was the one who knew how to handle Bokuto, and that definitely wasn’t the way.

Against all expectations, Bokuto didn’t get dramatically upset. He winced. It wasn’t like he could disagree. As usual, Akaashi was right. Bokuto _was_ pretty close to useless today, everything had been hard, and it just came to a head practice. He couldn’t concentrate. Everything was too bright, the scents too strong, the barest touch too much. So really, how could he argue with Akaashi? But when, after a moments silence, he offered a rueful shrug in place of a proper answer, Akaashi’s eyes narrowed. 

“Bokuto-san, are you okay? Are you unwell?”

Head wobbling uncertainly, Bokuto tried to think of the best way to answer that. While he definitely wasn’t okay, he wasn’t really sick either. Everything was just this side of too much. How did he even explain that?

He still hadn’t found any words, but at that moment Nekoma and Kuroo walked in and then something strong and amazing filled the air and it was _too, too much_. The very air seemed to poke at his skin and his temperature rose to frightening levels. And Bokuto _wanted_ Kuroo. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. He knew what was happening.

“Not good, ‘Kaashi, I’m actually sick, please give my apologies. Gotta go home now, I’ll see you later.”

And with that exit line, Bokuto was out of there. 

~o~

Akaashi stared after the vanishing figure, jolted out of his contemplation by a heavy arm thrown across his shoulder. He glared. What was it with Kuroo and Bokuto and touching him all the time? Bokuto he didn’t mind so much – he was, after all, more comfortable with his captain, but Nekoma’s captain… 

“Was that Bo I saw running off?”

Shrugging the arm off, Akaashi turned around and bowed, shallowly. “Good afternoon, Kuroo-san. Thank you for coming for this practice match. Unfortunately, Bokuto-san will be unable to attend today’s match, so please place yourself in my capable hands.”

Kuroo smirked at him, but something about it was off. His eyes were a little unfocused and, if Akaashi wasn’t mistaken, they were flashing slightly red. And he leant down and sniffed at Akaashi. Stiffening, Akaashi glared right back.

“Is something wrong, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. And then finally shook his head. 

“Not a thing. Let’s get this game finished, and be prepared to lose.”

~o~

Even without their captain and ace, Fukurōdani should have won, and easily. But… Nekoma smashed them. And it was all Kuroo. He was focused and aggressive and there was literally no stopping him. After the game, Kenma sidled up to Akaashi. 

“What did you say to put him in that mood?”

Frowning, Akaashi kept an eye on the captain. “Nothing. I just told him Bokuto-san was unable to play.”

“Is he okay? We all saw him run away.” Kenma paused. “Not that I minded. It was much quieter without him.”

Laughing silently, Akaashi couldn’t help but agree. “That is true. Although Bokuto-san leaving was quite unexpected. He said he as unwell, but…” It wasn’t like he knew what was going on, so there was no point in saying anything. Instead, he gave a polite bow to Kenma, before walking them out to their bus.

It was a quiet team that waved goodbye to the victors and packed up the gym. It wasn’t the loss that was on Akaashi’s mind though. He was worried about Bokuto. Maybe he should check on him?

~o~

Bokuto had never felt worse. What had been that amazing scent? That thought was quickly swept away as he groaned in pain, a stabbing through his abdomen. Why had his suppressants failed? _Fuuuuuuuck_. What was he meant to do? 

Heats were something other omegas suffered through. He’d been on suppressants since before he presented – he wasn’t stupid. He knew his mother was protecting him. His father was bad enough thinking he was a beta, but if his only son had turned out omega… 

So yeah. He was grateful to his mother. At the same time, it meant he was completely lost. As a beta he’d never attended any of the alpha or omega classes – which honestly was stupid, because as if betas never got in the business of A’s or O’s. Plus, there were plenty of un-presented people out there, even in high school. You were always hearing stories about how a famous actor was presenting on set, years after anyone expected them to. The point was, it was a stupid rule, and they were all better off if everyone understood the biology. 

Not that Bokuto was going to make a big deal about it, no way was he going to draw attention to himself. But it left him in a bind, because right now meant he didn’t know what to do. 

All he knew was he hurt so fucking bad. Curling up into a ball on the bed, Bokuto rode out the debilitating cramps and cried softly to himself. Later – it could have been minutes or hours, time was fucking weird at the best of times – he managed to reach for his phone. 

While he could still move, he had to deal with this. Who knew what his parents would do if they came home to find the house stinking of his heat? A cold shiver cut through his heat. Would his father kill him?

_To Mother: when r u back?_

The response wasn’t slow. 

God his mother was wordy. At least the news was good. No parents for three weeks. That meant he could live through this and-

One terribly series of cramps later, Bokuto decided he couldn’t live through this. He needed help. 

~o~

Kuroo sat at the back of the bus glowering at everything. The rest of the team took one look at him, and sat as far away as they could. Partly to give him space, partly so they could band together to enjoy the win. It wasn’t often they beat Fukurōdani, even without their ace, so they were feeling good. 

Kenma, who didn’t like celebrating anyway, went straight to back at sat beside Kuroo. Pulling out his game, he got started before speaking. 

“What’s got you so uptight?”

“I’m not uptight.” Kuroo’s response was both automatic and a lie. 

Kenma didn’t even bother calling him on it. Just kept on playing his handheld until Kuroo was ready to talk. 

“Something set my alpha off,” Kuroo finally said. “Probably someone. I’m sure I scented… an omega. _My_ omega, Kenma. But then there was no one around. I could kind of smell the scent on Akaashi-“

“Which, by the way, it was pretty rude to scent him.”

“-But he’d just been with Bo, so it must be someone Bo is hanging out with. But that pissed me off even more, because Bo is…” he trailed off, and sent a slightly ashamed look at his friend. Kenma didn’t even notice, although they’d had this conversation enough that he knew what was going on. 

“Just because your parents have a single bond mate doesn’t mean you have to. You know I think Bokuto is probably one of your bond mates, given the way you obsess about him, can’t keep your hands or eyes off him, worry about him-“

“Okay, okay. But it’s weird! I shouldn’t worry about him so much. That sort of over the top protectiveness is for omegas and _ow!_ Kenma!”

“That is sexist garbage. As if you aren’t going to be protective and possessive over all your mates, regardless of their designation.”

Kuroo had to concede the point. But there was still something about Bokuto. They were best bros, of course, but it was more than that. At least, Kuroo wanted it to be more than that, but he wasn’t willing to put himself out there. Not yet. Bokuto… he couldn’t quite read. Plus he would never hit on someone who was un-presented. That was completely icky, and made Kuroo feel icky for his feelings. Sighing deeply, he leaned back against the seat only to have his phone chime with a message. 

_To Kubro: Tets! Do you know any male omegas?_

“What the actual fuck,” Kuroo breathed. Male omegas? Why would Bokuto be asking about that? Maybe that really was the scent he caught today, a friend of Bo’s or-

“Fuck.”

What if it was Bokuto’s scent? Surely it wasn’t just wishful thinking. Bokuto had been acting strange, and so had Akaashi. And then that scent that sent his alpha into high aggression. It made a lot of other things make sense. Kuroo couldn’t deny the initial feeling of relief – he wasn’t a creep! His alpha had known, even though Bo was… was what? Using suppressants? Blockers? And why?

_From Kubro: I think I know one, why?_

But Bokuto didn’t answer. Kuroo waited and waited and when they were back at school there was still no answer. 

“Why do you look stressed now,” Kenma asked, as they headed home. 

“Bo didn’t reply,” Kuroo was short, but Kenma never minded. 

“Maybe he’s busy.”

Yeah, Kuroo thought. Busy having his heat. Maybe… fuck! Maybe his first. Pulling out his phone again, he rang Oikawa. 

~o~

“C’mon, Iwa-chan! Let’s do something fun tonight! Aren’t you sick of staying in! I want an adventure.”

Iwaizumi just glared at his mate. “No, Trashykawa. I’m tired. It’s been a shitty week and-“

Of course Oikawa’s phone would ring then. He looked delighted while Iwaizumi just glared. Somehow Oikawa would turn this into an adventure, and there went his lazy weekend. 

“Kuroo! To what do I owe the- what?” 

It as always interesting seeing Oikawa go from flirty to serious. It was easy to dismiss his mate as frivolous, but the truth was Oikawa hid dominant strength and a steel trap mind underneath his flirtatious exterior. He played the sweet omega to a T and nearly everyone fell for it. 

“Are you sure? If it’s his first then it could be dangerous… at the very least he needs family. What about his parents.” Oikawa was silent and Iwaizumi could hear Kuroo’s voice, although not the words, on the other end. “Hmmm. Okay. I guess it’s better safe than sorry. Iwa-chan and I will come down and - _no_.” 

Iwaizume shivered. That was not a voice you messed with. 

“Hajime is _my_ mate, and if what you’re saying is true, then Kou-chan is going to be bonding with whoever goes in there. I’m not bonding with anyone else without Hajime being involved. Yes, Kuroo, I do know what I means! And we are all going to have to talk before anyone goes to help him. I know, Kuroo! Look. We’ll get the next train. We can meet somewhere and talk while we all head to Kou-chan’s. Yes, we’ll see you soon.”

Hanging up the phone, Oikawa stared blankly for a few moments, before turning his sparkling smile on Iwaizumi. “Seems like Kou-chan might be having his first heat. So we’re going to head to Tokyo and figure out what to do.”

He felt his jaw drop as he stared at Oikawa. Oikawa just grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I know,” he sighed. “It’s a total mess. And we have to talk about it properly before we do anything.”

“But Bokuto can’t-“

“I know,” Oikawa’s eyes were hard. “If what Kuroo said is correct, we’re going to have to make decisions for him, and those decisions are going to affect all of us. Like, we’re not going to get Kou without Kuroo. And if we are all against it, there are ways to work around it. I’m not going to push us into a pack you don’t want. And it’s a big decision.” Glancing at his watch, Oikawa’s mouth tightened. “No time to pack a bag if we’re going to make the next train. We can sort that out when we get there, but for now, let’s hurry.”

Less than fifteen minutes later, they were on the train to Tokyo. 

Taking the window seat, Iwaizumi ignored his mate as he leaned all over him. Okay, it wasn’t so much ignored as breathed in his soothing scent while thinking about Kuroo… and Koutarou… and a new pack. It would be a change. He was friendly with the others – friendlier with Koutarou as it was impossible to speak to him without being swept along in exuberant friendliness and good cheer. Iwaizumi could get behind that.

But a pack… Kuroo would be above him. That… really didn’t bother him. Dynamics were what they were, and there was a reason Oikawa lead their pack, small as it was. Was it the omega longing for more? Could Iwaizumi deny that? Did he want to? 

“What do you want?” he finally asked, voice gruffer than he intended. Oikawa took no offence, snuggling in and wrapping his arms around. 

“I want a bigger pack,” he admitted, “although this isn’t what I imagined would happen.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that. “So it’s the how, not the who?”

He smothered his laughter on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “It’s not that I’m not deliriously happy with you, Iwa-chan. And if it was just you and me for the rest of our lives, I would be more than happy with that too. Happy, blessed, fulfilled. Absolutely no doubt about it.” Oikawa snuggled in even closer. “And if you don’t want anyone else, we won’t. I want to make you happy. You make me happy. Very happy.”

Of course he knew that. But it helped to hear. 

“So. Bokkun. And Kuroo.” He was silent for a moment. They could fit in. They could definitely fit in. It would be nice having someone who he got to coddle as well. But… “You know that means you need to make space for Akaashi and Kenma.”

It was funny, how packs formed. Until the right glue came along, bond mates were just friends, but you _knew_. You _knew_ who was meant to be. 

Oikawa didn’t both to acknowledge that. “But how do you feel, Iwa-chan?”

It was a good question, and while it was one he’d never considered, he didn’t need to think about the answer. The thought of having these new bond mates expanded his heart. There was already enough space for them. 

“I would like a bigger pack too. But I’m still worried about Bokuto not being given the option.”

Oikawa didn’t laugh it off. Instead, he sat up and looked at him seriously. “If Kuroo is right, and I have the strong feeling he might be, Kou-chan is going to need help. He’d going to be in pain, and scared, and without help, there’s a lot that could go wrong. And we know he loves Kuroo. And Akaashi. He likes us, and Kenma. And he’ll love us too. Kou-chan has a lot of love to give. And I understand your worries, and I love you for having them. But Kou-chan won’t get the luxury of choice here. I would rather have him pouty for a while, then die.”

It was stark and it was true. And it helped some of the guilt. 

“Pretty sure if anyone is going to pout, it’s you, Poutykawa.”

“Hey!”

The rest of the journey passed much more easily. 

~o~

“Kuroo-chan! Here we are!” 

Oikawa knew he was being a little obnoxious, but most of their new pack would find a natural place. It was he and Kuroo who would have the most difficulty. Not that Kuroo was a sexist asshole (and even if he was, that would soon change), but he was a strong, dominant alpha, who probably never dreamed of sharing a pack with a strong, dominant omega. 

And he could be petty – the fact that he would get to fuck Kou-chan before Kuroo made him feel a little happy. Oh okay, ecstatic! 

Kuroo smiled at him tightly. “I thought we could all make our way there, to Bo’s place. Akaashi already called me to say he was there, but Bo wasn’t answering the door. I said I was bringing help, so just stay outside for now. Anything else we need?”

Oikawa looked at him. He wondered how much Kuroo really understood. Alphas tended to be a little simple when it came to packs – fuck, mate, bond. 

“You know that this is going to bond us? That whoever is there today while we help Kou-chan is going to be part of our new pack?”

Although he fidgeted, Kuroo managed to maintain eye contact. “How binding is it?”

“Trying to leave me already, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa’s voice was sickly sweet, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Iwaizumi step forward. Kuroo didn’t react though. Point to him. 

“No, but it’s going to involve other people. Bo, for example, isn’t going to get to make this choice. Akaashi is going to be drawn in, and you’ve told me to get Kenma, so…”

Okay, Kuroo was taking this seriously. Oikawa dropped the act. “The beta’s will have an easier time shifting packs. I’ve seen the way Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan look at Kenma, so I expect when they all grow up a bit he will go there. We can let him go. He becomes… bond mate, rather than pack mate. You and I? We _are_ the pack, the strongest omega and alpha, and as such we have a responsibility. I take mine seriously, Tetsurou. And I expect you to do the same.”

Kuroo just nodded, although his eyes flicked to Iwaizumi, who just stared back. Kuroo may be more dominant, but Iwa-chan was still a strong alpha in his own life. 

“Bo?”

Sighing, Oikawa looked up. “I’m not sure. For one thing, if I bring him in, I’m not sure I could let him go. A lot depends on how our omega’s bond, but…” even though he nearly always had words, the look he shot Kuroo was full of confusion. “I just can’t imagine ever not wanting to look after him. We haven’t had a lot to do with each other, it’s true, but Kou-chan is…”

“Delightful. Energetic. Sweet. Obedient. A handful.” Iwaizumi helpfully added, and the other two nodded. All that and more. 

Running a hand through his hair, Kuroo nodded again. Obviously, he had a few more words on his mind. “Okay, so we do this. But how come you’re the one bringing Bo in? He’s mine.”

Grinning toothily, Oikawa stalked right up to Kuroo, until they were toe to toe. Kuroo didn’t step back, and reaching up, Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s cheeks before pulling him down. Their kiss was a battle for dominance, and by the end, Oikawa wasn’t sure who had won. In the background, Iwaizumi’s arousal was hitting them both, spurring them on. 

It was Oikawa who took a step back. He also took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his alphas. Oh yes… they were both his. “It’s not a matter of whose most dominant. This is Kou-chan’s first heat. He’s going to be in pain, scared, and another omega is going to help him a hell of a lot more than a possessive alpha who just wants to mate him.”

The look Kuroo gave him rivalled Iwaizumi’s. “And you’re not possessive?”

“Oh, I certainly am. Just ask Iwa-chan. But that does remind me. You know that don’t you get to monopolise anyone in the pack. And I do mean anyone, Tetsurou.” Oikawa felt his voice drop and his eyes take on a golden sheen. Kuroo’s flashed red in response, but he managed to keep himself under control. 

“I hadn’t thought that far,” he admitted. “I just got scared when Bo texted me asking if I knew any omegas. He’d been off all day, and I sure as hell have. And,” Kuroo stood up abruptly, “we don’t even know if Bo _is_ presenting. It’s a good guess, but I haven’t heard from him since that first text. And that was hours ago.”

“We should make a move then,” Iwaizumi broke in. “You can keep talking on the train.”

Kuroo made a face, but followed along. “You do what Oikawa says? So you’re a good boy?”

“Careful, Kuroo,” he returned politely enough. “You’ll find I have fangs.”

Oikawa pushed in between them and dragged them towards the station. “Have dominance sex later when we can watch. Kuroo, get Kenma to join us there. For now, we got ourselves a rescue to stage.”

~o~

Akaashi was pacing out the front of the house. He’d rung the doorbell again – and again. And he’d called and texted Bokuto. All messages ignored. Sure, he could be somewhere else, but even with his poorer nose, he could smell _something_. And he was pretty sure it was a distressed omega in heat. _Bokuto_ , his mind helpfully supplied.

No-one else in Bokuto’s family was an omega, Akaashi knew that for sure. Bokuto got very chatty when he was tired. Even chattier than normal, which was saying something. As a result, Akaashi knew a lot more about the family than he ever dreamed, and what he knew just made him angry. Even angrier now…

The point being the only possible source was Bokuto. And if that was the case, that Bokuto was an omega, that explained a lot. Even suppressed up to the top of his head, it couldn’t stop everything. And not to be stereotypical (yes, Akaashi knew he was being stereotypical), but the way Bokuto was friendly with everyone, never got into dominance spats, and was sweet and kind, and just… 

Akaashi really had to stop thinking of the things that made Bokuto the amazing human being he was. Because now, not only was he in love with his best friend, given the state of his cock, he was in lust. And that really sucked, since Akaashi was fairly sure Bokuto was in love with Kuroo. 

“Aka-chan! Have you - _woah_ , that heat scent is something else.” 

Looking up, Akaashi saw the three third years approach. He didn’t know Iwaizumi or Oikawa that well, but it was Oikawa who called the greeting, skipping up to him. To his surprise, Oikawa grabbed his wrist, and scented along it, before pulling him in for a hug and nuzzling at the scent glands along his neck. 

_What_???

“I have to go in and get our beautiful Kou-chan settled, and when he’s asleep I’ll come out and talk to you all. It might take a while, so I think you should head off to the supermarket and get… get whatever you want. Koutarou probably won’t want to eat, but make sure to get some icy poles, something sugary and sweet and easy to swallow. Aka-chan, Iwa-chan and Kuroo-chan will explain while you shop. Kenma-chan should join you soon too. Toodles!”

“The door’s locked-“ Akaashi went to warn him before the Oikawa opened the door. Turning around he sent Akaashi an outrageous wink before slipping in and closing it firmly. It that moment though, Bokuto’s heat scent wafter out and _fuck_ it was good. 

“Right. Shops. Now.” Kuroo’s voice was tight, and Iwaizumi didn’t look any better off. 

“Why did he call me-“

“You’ll get used to it,” Iwaizumi told him. “It’s just Tooru’s way. And now that you’ll be pack, he’ll be even more insistent.”

“Pack? I’m not sure-“

“You want to be with Bo, this is the only way you get it. Oikawa’s going in there to lay down a claim. And he will. Bo probably won’t know what hit him. I wish I could see it…” the last was muttered, although everyone heard. 

Iwaizumi laughed. “You’re crazy if you think this is the last time Tooru’s going to touch Bokuto. You’ll get an opportunity.”

Grumbling, Kuroo stode ahead. Akaashi followed much more slowly, and after glancing at him, Iwaizumi matched his pace. 

“You’ll like our pack,” he offered. “It’s just been me and Oikawa for a while, but this feels good. Like we are moving into something that is meant to be. And if you hate it, well, you’re a beta. You have more options. But as a pack mate and bond mate, and school mate, you’ll have a lot of opportunity to stay with Bokuto. Those bonds are important, even in a young pack like ours.”

“Where will Bokuto-san go?”

Kuroo turned at that. “What d’you mean? There’s no rule that says pack mates have to live together, it can be easier sure, but we’re still high schoolers, so-“

“Bokuto-san’s father hates and despises omegas. In fact, his father doesn’t _know_ Bokuto-san is an omega.”

Iwaizumi and Kuroo stopped and stared at him. 

“Well. Shit.”

The summed it up fairly well. 

~o~

Closing the door behind him, Oikawa leaned against it for a moment. Closing his eyes, he let Bokuto’s heat-scent envelop him. You could tell a lot about an omega from their heat-scent. As an omega, he could tell more. Bokuto was in pain, and afraid, but also calling out to him, all soft and sweet and submissive. Who would have thought it? Not Oikawa. At least, not until he actually thought about the man. Then it really did make sense. 

Hand drifting down, Oikawa adjusted himself. He was already hard. It would be so easy to go in and just overwhelm Bokuto, but that wasn’t what he needed. This was his first heat. Underneath all that sweetness, Oikawa could feel the edge of suppressants and blockers. Unnatural, nasty things. But it meant that Bokuto’s heat was going to be hard. He needed love and softness right now. The rest would come in good time. 

Stripping off his clothes, Oikawa folded them as he drifted through the house. Although he wasn’t looking around, he couldn’t help but note how cold it was, no touches of warmth or kindness anywhere. It wasn’t really Bokuto Koutarou at all – he was the embodiment of warmth. 

Heading up the stairs, his eyes drifted over the diploma’s and certificates that lined the wall. None of Koutarou, he couldn’t help but notice. This didn’t seem like an appropriate place for Kou-chan. He’d work with Kuroo on getting him out as soon as possible. But for now-

Ah! He reached Bokuto’s door. It was shut, but that delightful scent was so much stronger here. So too was fear and pain. Well, Oikawa was here to fix that. Raising a fist, he knocked loudly, wincing when he heard a thump. Had Bokuto fallen off the bed?

“Who, who, who is it?”

“It’s Tooru,” he crooned. The poor darling sounded exhausted. Oikawa was ready to exhaust him more. For the greater good of course.

“Oiks?”

“That’s right, I’m coming in.”

“No- wait!”

Of course he didn’t wait. His omega was in there, wet and needy and-

“Oh my.” 

He was right. Bokuto had fallen on the floor, and was now on his knees looking up through teary eyes. And it was enough to do _things_ to a man. Striding forward, he reached Bokuto, and grabbed him gently by the hair, pushing his head gently against his thigh. They were some of the strongest scent glands and Oikawa wanted to overwhelm him,

“Wait, what? Tooru?”

“Shhhhhhh,” Oikawa released soothing pheromones, and felt incredibly satisfied as Bokuto’s eyes closed. “Such a good boy for me. I know it’s been scary and painful, but I’m here for you now, Kou-chan. I’ll take care of you, I’ll make you feel so good, and then we’ll get the rest of the pack in and-“

His eyes flew open at that. “Pack? No, Oik-“

Gripping Bokuto’s hair tighter, he forced he neck back until he was looking up. Fuck he looked good like that. On his knees and ready to- _Don’t get too far ahead of yourself, Tooru_ , he reminded himself. Bokuto needed looking after first. Just because he was so pretty on his knees, didn’t mean he couldn’t see the fear and pain in his eyes. 

“My poor little omega,” Oikawa crooned. “Let’s get you up on the bed and take care of you so we can talk.”

Despite being bigger than him, Bokuto was easy to move around. Soon he was on his knees, chest pressed to the bed, and ass so beautifully presented. His legs were wide and his pretty hole leaked slick and was just begging to be fucked.

“You look so good like this, Kou-chan.” 

Bokuto whined, and Oikawa gently rubbed his lower back, letting his hand slip down to around the curve of hips. “Such a beautiful omega. Look how wet you are.”

Oikawa ran one finger between Bokuto’s cheeks, letting his finger press gently against his hole. Damn, it would be easy to press right in – one finger. Two fingers three. Stretch him out until he was a writhing mess, ready for Oikawa to-

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa fought to get himself under control. Newly presented omega, in pain, in need, he reminded himself. He’d finger him through his first orgasm, and hopefully after that they could talk. _Then_ Oikawa would fuck him. 

“I’m going to make you feel better now.”

Bringing two fingers to Bokuto’s hole, Oikawa pushed. They went in so easily. “Ah! So soft and hot. Look how sweetly you welcome me, Kou-chan. Can’t wait to be buried inside you.”

Bokuto wriggled weakly, and with his other hand, Oikawa slapped his hip. “Stay still. You’re only job right now is to take what I give you, and to come on my fingers.”

He managed to turn his head at that. “No, I need to touch-“

“You’ll learn to come from being fucked, or you won’t come at all. But don’t worry, my sweet thing. You’re so turned on right now, you’re practically _dripping_. Your thighs are so wet!” Oikawa’s voice was admiring. “But that’s not your special spot. I know just where to find that.” 

Oikawa stopped caressing those inner walls, instead crooking his fingers and press against Bokuto’s prostate. Bokuto jerked forward with a cry, the unexpected pleasure moving through his body, but Oikawa already had his arms around his thighs, keeping him in place. 

“Too much! Too much-“ 

“No, no, sweet omega.” Oikawa firmly massaged that sweet spot, Bokuto gasping and writhing in his arms. “You can do it. You’ll feel so much better. You’re taking my fingers so well, and you feel so good, so hot and wet and tight on my fingers. I can’t wait to get my cock in you. Right now, though, I just want to make you feel good, I want to make my good boy feel good.”

Whether it was the words or his fingers, it was hard to tell, but Bokuto keened loudly, hips jerking as he came on the bed. Oikawa kept pressing until Bokuto collapsed forward, moaning pitifully into the sheets. Removing his fingers, he wiped them delicately on the sheet, before rolling Bokuto onto his back. 

Looking around the room, he couldn’t see a towel, so he just ripped the top sheet off, and wiped the omega off gently before moving them both to the dry side of the bed. Carefully, Oikawa took the still softly gasping omega in his arms, rolling them both onto their sides. Pushing Bokuto’s face into his chest and throwing a leg over his hip, he pulled Bokuto close, as close as he possibly could, and with the sated omega in his arms, Oikawa felt something in him relax. Scenting the room, it was no longer filled with Bokuto’s fear and pain, but now the scent of a relaxed and happy omega. 

_I did that_ , he thought proudly. Moving one hand up, Oikawa stroked through Bokuto’s hair, fingers getting trapped on the gel. It didn’t feel bad but…

“I think you’ll wear your hair down more. Nicer for me to do this,” he decided. It woke Bokuto up though. Not used to be told what to do, Oikawa noted with a smile. Oh how that was going to change!

Weak but awake, Bokuto pushed back against the bonds of Oikawa’s arms, expecting to break his hold. Obviously no one told him about dominant bond mates, Oikawa though, as he easily held him tighter and Bokuto eventually stopped pushing. He was definitely pouting though. Tipping up Bokuto’s chin, Oikawa kissed that pouty mouth. 

“You’re mine. You’re my bonded omega. And soon the others will be here-“

“Others? What?”

“Kuroo-chan, and Iwa-chan, and Aka-chan, and Kenma-chan-“

“You gotta make shorter names, Oiks, cos that took forever-“ Bokuto was very easily side tracked.

“And we’ll be a new pack. I already had Iwa-chan, but when Kuroo rang me about you-“

“He shouldn’t have done that!”

“Iwa-chan and I thought about it and knew that it was time for the pack to get bigger. So we will mate you-“

“Hang on!” He was really struggling now. Oikawa just rolled them over so he was on top of Bokuto, his upper body caging him in, his legs fitting snugly between Bokuto’s, and fixed him with a stern look. 

“We will mate you,” Oikawa repeated firmly. “I know you’re feeling good now, but if you’re going to make it through this, you need all of us. We will all look after you. Make no mistake, I want you. Kuroo wants you. We all want you. But this is for you, Koutarou.” 

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa continued. “I know you’ve never thought about it before, about a pack, and about what it means to be an omega, and trust me, we are going to talk about your suppressants, but the important thing is your presentation. Late presentations are always hard. You need a pack to take care of you. And we’re going to do that. If the choice is look after you, or let you die, there is no question what is happened. It’s not just altruistic. I’m going to enjoy it. We all are. We’re going to fuck you so good you’ll forget what it was like to feel pain. We’re going to hold you, and love you, and when your heat breaks you’re not going to remember what it was like to not have mates to hold you tight.”

Oikawa laughed, before sending Bokuto a smug smile. “I also suspect Kuroo is going to have a stern word with you, but by the time your heat ends, you’re going to have pack mates and bond mates and there isn’t a thing you can do about it.”

Bokuto looked stubborn, and Oikawa just knew the omega was going to argue. Well, he thought fondly, he wouldn’t be Bokuto if he wasn’t stubborn. Unfortunately, he’d met his match. Things that were acceptable at school, or between friends, just weren’t in a pack. 

Oikawa kissed Bokuto’s chin, then the corner of his mouth, and when his lips opened in a pleased sigh, he took his mouth, licking inside and claiming that space too. 

“We’re going to look after you, Kou-chan, and right now that involves taking care of your heat. I think I have time to fuck you before the others arrive, so over you go-“ 

Once again that glorious ass was right in front of Oikawa. This time he didn’t need to hold back. After warning Bokuto to stay still, he grabbed those meaty ass cheeks and pulled them apart, that little hole winking at him. The scent of his slick was strong and heady, and Oikawa pushed his face in, licking and sucking until his tongue was buried deep in Bokuto’s ass. Bokuto didn’t know what to do, alternating between pushing back, smothering Oikawa between those plush cheeks, and pulling forward, away from the pleasure and intrusion. 

That wouldn’t do. Getting up on his knees, Oikawa pushed his way between Bokuto’s spread thighs. He gripped his hips, enjoying the way his fingers pressed into the flesh. Oh, his omega was a joy to hold and mark. Possessiveness flared in his chest, knowing that soon those hips would carry the marks of his fingers. 

“You can come any time you want, Kou-chan,” Oikawa murmured before thrusting forward and sheathing himself in Bokuto’s hot, heated flesh. 

With a cry, Bokuto came. 

~o~

After Oikawa had found his pleasure, and Bokuto had come at least once more, he pulled out, eyes lazy and happy as his come leaked out of that well fucked hole. Bokuto was practically passed out, only Oikawa’s grip on his hips keeping him up. Leaning down, Oikawa sucked a kiss mark onto the curve of Bokuto’s ass – where the rest of their mates would see it – before cleaning him up and tucking him away. 

He should sleep for a little while, which would give Oikawa time to talk to the rest of their new pack. 

And fuck, that sent a thrill through him! It was going to be tough – there were some big personalities to take into account, but Oikawa couldn’t believe how _right_ this all felt. And yes, he was riding high off claiming Bo, but he challenged anyone to not feel on top of the world after an experience like that. God, he shivered thinking about them all in his bed. They’d definitely need a bigger bed.

That could work though, he mused. Iwaizumi and he would be moving to Tokyo next year, and the rest of the pack were in Tokyo. The only question would be if Bokuto went pro straight away, and how they would manage that. That was a question for the future. For now-

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone chiming. A quick look showed the rest of the pack had returned and were at the door. Making his way downstairs, he through the door open and was met with wide eyes. 

“For fuck’s sake, put clothes on when you answer the door, Trashykawa.”

Iwaizumi pushed past, shopping bags in his hand. The rest of his pack, the Tokyo additions moved in too. Closing the door behind him them, Oikawa leaned against it and couldn’t help watching his new pack – Iwaizumi his first love, Kuroo his soon to be pack leader, and the two betas, who Oikawa was looking forward to getting to know. Seeing them all, the final piece of his heart clicked together, and he knew this was the right thing. 

Now all he had to go was get them up to bedroom. 

They had an omega to claim!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n at least this one has sex? I had such ideas for this you know, but writing is hard, and I didn't plan it out, I just wrote it. It feels like a good place to stop though. 
> 
> What to write next, eh?


End file.
